ANTROZOUS same as molossus
by I.R.Batgirl
Summary: Someone knows that he is the Batman. They knew before it technically even happened. But when they finally meet, they end up falling in love. Rated for things that will occur in later chapters.


**Author's Note: Ok this is really a twisted story. I didn't know exactly where to categorize this one. Oh well. I don't care if you flame me or not. I just wanted to get this on paper, electronic paper. Well here it goes…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Batman or any one else in this story except for Michelle.**

_Let us pretend that it is the year 2007. (A/N: Well it is ha, moving on.) Bruce Wayne's parents have been murdered. His friend Rachel never existed. He has never officially dated anyone. He is the Batman, but he is only 24. Mature enough to be an adult, detective, and to be the original cranky person that we all know and love. He stays and trains in his mansion with his butler, Alfred. This story begins after the first 3 months of being the Batman. The narrator doesn't know this._

I was on the floor. My eyes were closed. I could feel the rain falling on top of my body. I had just arrived here out of thin air. I don't know how I got here, where I was, or what I was supposed to do. The last of my memory is me going to bed in my house in Arizona. Maybe it's a dream or an unknown wish come true. Maybe this isn't real. One of my wishes out of many was to go to Gotham City and meet the incredible Dark Knight. Little did I know, my wish was granted. This is my story:

I opened my eyes. Everything was 2-D, a cartoon. I had a beautiful figure and a small waist. My long hair was still its long length and my height looked like it remained the same. When I stood, I found myself on a doorstep. Then, I felt something stabbing me in my pocket. I took it out. It was ten 100 dollar bills wrapped around my driver's license.

Michelle Molina

DOB: November 21, 1983

25915 N. Main Street

Phoenix, Arizona

Age: 23

Gender: Female

Height: 5' 8"

Weight: 120 lb.

Well that told me things I already knew but it is good to have it to remember. I put them back in my pocket. Still raining and me getting wetter, I went up to the front door.

What should I say?

Who lived here?

Oh well, only one way to find out. I reached up and rang the door bell. I put my arm back down to my side and waited.

A moment later, a man with slightly gray hair answered the door.

"Yes, how may I help you?"

He looked familiar. He was obviously the butler. Then it hit me.

"Alfred?"

"Yes how…"

Alfred Pennyworth. Before he could finish his question, I ran up to him and gave him a big embrace. But that made things awkward.

"Oh this is so cool!"

He looked at me like I was a crazy person.

"I mean, sorry. I usually don't do that. Um my name is Michelle and I am here to speak with…"

Pause.

"Miss?"

Another pause.

"Bruce Wayne. Please it is very important. By the way, I'm not a reporter or anything like that, so I'm not here for an interview or to question him."

"Yes miss, please come out of the rain, I will get Master Wayne."

"Thank you so much."

I walked inside and he closed the door. Before he turned away, I thought of something to ask.

"Oh wait, Alfred?!"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something? It is about Bruce. But before I ask will you promise me that you won't call me crazy or tell Bruce? Please?"

"All right…"

"Ok. Is he… the Batman yet?"

He looked at me shocked, thinking of his reply. Probably wondering how I knew of his friend's secret, or if I was confusing him with something that hasn't happened yet.

"Well, yes he is. It started about 6 months ago."

"Thank you Alfred. That is going to make this much easier. If he asks who I am tell him that I will explain everything."

"Certainly, I will go get him now."

"Okay."

He left the room and I walked forward and found myself in a clean, open space. I assumed it was the waiting area or something. I looked down and saw that my outfit included a loose fitting pair of jeans, a long, short-sleeved shirt, and a black sweater. I also had on some black Converse All-stars. My clothes were a little wet due to the rain. To my left, there was a big staircase and two hallways. To my right, there was a small sitting area, a black grand piano, and an entrance to another room. And if I looked up, there was a big, beautiful, crystal chandelier.

I then realized that I have to think of what I am going to say. 'Hi Bruce, I think I am from a different dimension and I just wanted to say hi!' No that sounds stupid. What if I told him I was his long lost cousin or something? No, that wouldn't work. Before I could think of more, I heard footsteps.

The next thing I knew I saw was a young, at least 6 foot, and handsome looking black-haired man coming down the stairs with Mr. Pennyworth.

Batman.

When he came down, he was staring at me but he also seemed distracted.

"Hello my name is…"

"Bruce Wayne. Yes I know."

"Yeah, um… ok, what can I help you with?"

I don't think I should start off with the whole different dimension or the cousin thing. I will just keep that a secret for a little while. I have to know there is someone who will have my back no matter what…

"Um, well you see, my name is Michelle Molina. I am…"

But who?

"Alfred's… grand niece. Yeah that's the word, grand-niece."

"Alfred is this true? I didn't know you had a niece."

He looked at me, puzzled. Would he defend me? I hope he does.

"Yes, Master Wayne. She is."

While Batman was still looking at him I gave a thankful glance.

"My mother, Josie, was his cousin. And that is part of the reason I am here."

"Then, if I may ask, why are you here?"

Um… I don't think I have a good excuse for this one. Luckily my 'Uncle Alfred' spoke up.

"She is here because her mother called me. Josie wanted Michelle to spend time with me because she wanted to take a vacation. I was going to ask you if she could stay here but she got here earlier than I expected."

Wow he's good. While Bruce was thinking of something, Alfred looked at me but seemed as calm as could be. Then he spoke:

"Okay, yeah, she can stay here. Alfred, could you show her to her room in the North West wing? Ms. Molina…"

"Please call me Michelle."

"Okay, Michelle, where is you luggage?"

"Well when I got on the plane to come here, they lost my bag, so I don't have anything. But I do have money and my driver's license, but that's all."

"Oh, well then you will need to get some clothes and other stuff you need. Tomorrow I will schedule a car so they can take you where you wish."

"Thank you. Sorry but I'm really tired, can I get some sleep?"

"Of course, Alfred?"

"I'm on it."

I was tired. I said my goodnight, and then left the room with Alfred. We walked up the stairs then made a left. He then showed me one of the biggest and nicest rooms I had ever seen. It had dark red walls and the bed was king sized with a white comforter. Next to the wall was a big chest that I could use for storage. On the wall there was a 30" inch flat screen. Next was a door, which I guessed was the walk-in-closet. And next to the bed was a big window that looked over the property.

"This is the room you will be staying in."

"Thank you Alfred the room is gorgeous. I also want to thank you for saving me back there."

Deep breath.

"I'm guessing you want to know how I know about the whole crime fighting thing don't you?"

"It would be nice to know the whole story and why I should be lying for you."

"Fair enough"

We both sat down on the bed and he waited.

"Okay, well as you know my name is Michelle Molina. I was born in California but raised in Arizona. I am mostly Mexican and I can speak Spanish. This may be hard to believe but the world or dimension that you live in doesn't exist, at least not for me. In my world you are simply a cartoon, a comic book made into a show and many movies. In my world, most people know you as Alfred, Batman's most trusted friend and butler. I know that Bruce Wayne's parents died when he was 8 by a man in Crime Alley. Martha and Thomas Wayne I think."

"Yes, you are correct. What I don't quite understand is how you got here."

"That is a mystery to me too."

We both sighed.

"Okay, what else do you know?"

"See, he learned all of his fighting and martial art skills from Ras Al Gaul. Then he came back and captured Carmine Falcone and the Scarecrow. They were both working for Ras. They were putting weird chemicals in the main water supply to mess with peoples minds. Then Lucius Fox found the antidote. He told Rachel to give Commissioner Gordon antidotes to people to cure themselves from the gases. I think that is the just of it."

"Well you are correct again but who may I ask is Rachel?

"Rachel Dawes, Bruce's childhood friend. Don't you remember? She works in the DA's office."

"No I have never heard of her."

"Oh, what about Vicki Vale, Lois Lane, Vesper Fairchild, Julie Madison, do they, uh… exist?"

"I don't believe they do."

"Oh."

No girlfriends. That doesn't make any sense. Maybe it is too early in time. But that doesn't explain Rachel's disappearance.

"Alfred, how old is Bruce right now?"

"He turned 24 in January."

24. But he was 29 when he started being Batman. That means he is barely a year, well actually he is um…….11 months older. Then this is starting 5 years in the past. Or everything is 5 years early.

"Michelle?"

"Sorry just thinking. Alfred what year and day is it?"

"It is May 24th, 2007. Why?"

"The last of my memory was me going to sleep at my house. It was May 24th, 2007 too. So right when I fell asleep I woke up here. Does that make this a dream?"

"Do you think it is a dream?"

"I think this is real. It feels real. Plus, I have emotions. Maybe I have a purpose to be here. Ug, my head hurts."

"Well then I think you should get some sleep. I will wake you at 10:00 for your shopping and we can finish our talk, or is that too early?"

"No, it's fine, but I don't have any pajamas to sleep in."

He got up and went to the dresser on the other side of the room. He got out a pair of basketball shorts and a long t-shirt.

"These are brand-new, never been worn."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Oh and may I ask how old you are, you know for explaining reasons?"

"I'm 23. I just finished my last year at CalTech a year ago. I was at the top of my class you know."

"Good, I'm glad to have a smart niece. Good night."

"Night Uncle Alfred."

"Oh, when you are done changing, put your clothes outside the door so I can wash them for tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay."

He smiled then closed the door behind him. I changed out of my clothes, and then put on my new pajamas. I took my shoes and put them at the foot of the bed. Then took my clothes outside, folded and slightly, but not before I took out my money and license. I walked back in and closed the door, turned off the lights, and walked over to the bed. I pulled back the covers and got into bed. With my eyes closing, I ended my first night in Wayne Manor.

**Ok that was the first chapter. It was ok. Eh oh well review please. At least one so I know that people are reading this! Ha-ha ok bye! Oh by the way, this story is going to be posted in two different categories, Batman Begins and Batman in the COMIC section. Well, nighty night!**

**- I.R.Batgirl.**


End file.
